CU1D4 D3 3LL4
by Panodra'sBox
Summary: Un día como otro cualquiera el ordenador de Karkat Vantas suena: es un mensaje de Terezi diciendole que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y que cuide de Nepeta si ella no vuelve a aparecer por ahi. Pero, ¿Cómo va a hacerse cargo él de ella si ni siquiera la soporta? Karezi. Nepekat.
1. Prologue

**ATENCIÓN!**

Antes de leer cabe destacar que no este es mi primer Fanfiction así que es posible que tenga algún fallo que sea mejorado con el tiempo. Pido por favor que si alguien denota alguno me lo comunique y así pueda mejorar la calidad de mis historias futuras ^^ Además, considero la posibilidad de traducirlo en un futuro al inglés, aunque como ya he dicho esto es solo una posibilidad. Intentaré llevar un ritmo de actualización rápido. Muuuchas gracias! :3

PD: Resubi la historia porque encontré un error en la otra y no pude remediarlo, la original esta borrada, mis más sinceras disculpas

* * *

** PRÓLOGO**

En algún remoto lugar de Alternia, el ordenador de un tal Karkat Vantas emite un regular pitido que indudablemente se debe a que ha recibido mensajes de algún desafortunado que osa irrumpir su 'sagrada' cabezada pre-nocturna. 'Pi pi, pi pi' Dio varias vueltas en la cama, sobre la almohada húmeda por la saliva (sí, babeaba mientras dormía, aunque no estaba dispuesto de reconocerlo en público) pero entonces volvió a sonar esta vez con más intensidad. Otro mensaje de ese maldito pesado. Se remoloneó, se dejó resbalar prácticamente de el camastro y despegó los párpados para ver de quién se trataba esta vez.

GC: K4RK4T, 3ST4S 4H1?

GC: K4RK4T, D3SP13RT4!

CG: MIERDA. ME HAS DESPERTADO.

CG: MÁS TE VALE QUE MEREZCA LA PENA.

GC: 3S QU3... NO S3 DOND3 3STOY.

CG: Y IRRUMPES MI SAGRADO SUEÑO POR ESO?

CG: EN FIN... QUÉ QUIERES QUE LE HAGA?

GC: N4D4, CR3O.

GC: 3N R34L1D4D NO 3S 3SO. 3SQU3 NO S3 S1 S4LDR3 V1V4 D3 4QU1.

CG: EH? POR QUÉ DICES ESO?

GC: HU3L3 COMO 4 S4NGR3...

GC: 4D3M4S, H3 O1DO RU1DOS, NO D3BO 3ST4R SOL4.

CG: QUÉ QUIERES DECIR TEREZI? NO TE ENTIENDO.

CG: ESTOY RECIEN LEVANTADO Y ME VIENES CON ESTAS, ESTAS INTENTANDO CONFUNDIRME?

GC: NO, SOLO QU3R14 D3C1RT3 QU3 4LT3RN1A Y4 NO 3S S3GURO.

GC: POR 3SO CU1D4 D3 N3P3TA. NO T4RD4R4N 3N 3NCONTR4RL4.

CG: TEREZI, QUÉ COÑO TE PASA?

GC: QU3 QU3 M3 P4S4?

GC: QU3 T3 QU13RO. 3SO 3S LO QU3 M3 P4S4.

CG: Y YO A TI.

CG: HEY, ¿TEREZI?

CG: TEREZI!

GC: K4RK4T, 3ST4S 4H1?


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 (Narra Karkat)**

**-¡Praaaap! Karkitty, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-** y ahí estaba Nepeta, que al ver que me acercaba a menos de veinte metros de ella aprovechó para avalanzarse sobre mi sin dudarlo un segundo, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y estrechándolo con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Mis pies tropezaron, uno sobre el otro y el otro sobre el uno para, posteriormente, recuperar el equilibrio y tratar de forzar una sonrisa como pude.

**-Pues no te creas que vine por gusto-**suspiré y decidí abrazarla, contradiciendo mis propias palabras. Inmediatamente noté como ella aflojaba algo y mi respiración volvía a contar con una libertad notable. No iba a contarle a Nepeta lo de Terezi, eso solo conseguiría hacerla llorar y no tenía paciencia suficiente para aguantarla así.

**-¿Qué quieres decir Karkitty? ¡Seguro que viniste a verme y no me lo quieres decir!- **necesitaba una excusa urgente. No podía decirle la verdad pero afirmar lo que acababa de antojarsele a ella no haría nada más que hacer la situación más difícil de manejar. ¿Dónde estaba mi cerebro cuando lo necesitaba?.

**-Bueno esque... Verás... ¡Me has pillado! Vine a verte a tí. Quiero... ¿Pasar más tiempo contigo?-** mi voz titubeaba como nunca, y mi 'genial' capacidad de improvisación parecía morir de repente. Si esto era una simple broma ideada por la chica azul desde luego iba a pagarmelas muy caras. De hecho ya la había bloqueado del Chat, por si las moscas.

**-¡Kyaaa! Eres una monada, ¡claro que pasaremos más tiempo juntos!¡Empezando desde ya!-**no lograba verlo pero tenía la certeza de que en su rostro se formaba una auténtica sonrisa de satisfacción cuando rozó su mejilla con la mía y se separó para señalarme a mi y luego al suelo**-Agachate-** ¿pero quién se creía para darme órdenes? Resoplé y obedecí de todas formas, apoyando ambas rodillas en la fría tierra de Alternia. Pude ver como ella se desplazaba hasta quedar detrás mio y luego subía a mis hombros con imponente agilidad.**-¡Arre caballo!-**rió la chica-gato a la par que yo me levantaba elevándola en el aire**-Mira Nepeta... No sé a qué estarás acostumbrada con Equius pero yo no...-**No me dio tiempo a terminar siquiera la frase cuando ella me interrumpió con un simple '_Arre'_ y me resigné a que mi destino era moverme con ella a los hombros. Refunfuñé inutilmente y la verdad es que acabé por divertirme. Una diversión que no duró mucho pues mis queridos pies estaban dispuestos a demostrar su torpeza y decidieron no conseguir salvar el obstáculo de una piedra que se interponía en mi camino, con tan mala suerte que mi cuerpo cedió a la inminente gravedad que tiraba de él hacia abajo y en unos segundos mi visión se redujo a algo negro.

De nuevo la almohada sobre la que descansaba se encontraba ligeramente húmeda por la saliva. Por un momento tuve la vaga impresión de que lo ocurrido solo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero entonces algo me devolvió a la realidad: los brazos de alguien me envolvían en un cálido abrazo, pasando por mi cintura y con las manos puestas en un sitio que prefiero no mencionar. Pude notar que una venda envolvía mi cabeza y la frente de ese alguien se posaba delicadamente sobre la mia. Ya me hacía una idea de quién descansaba a mi lado, pero tardé unos segundos en despegar los párpados. Cuando lo hice solo pude ver una cosa: Nepeta. Eso y lo hermosa que se veía ahí, a mi lado, quizá porque así era realmente feliz o simplemente porque eso es lo que era, lo que siempre había sido y nunca pude ver en ella. Quizá eso fue lo que me impulsó a disminuir la distancia entre mi rostro y el suyo. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir los vehementes latidos de su corazón rompiendo el silencio que las palabras no merecían quebrar, tan cerca que pude sentir el intenso calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Pero mayor fue la razón que me echó atrás: Terezi. Ella me pidió que cuidase de Nepeta, no que me aprovechara de ella en se sentido. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me quedé asi unos instantes que no duraron mucho antes de que ella tomara la iniciativa y produjese un suave roce de su boca con la mía. No supe si fue solo un accidente pues poco después ambos caimos pesas del poderoso hechizo de Morfeo.

**-¡Ahhhh!¡Joder!¿Qué rayos pasó a noche?-** fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncié nada más desperté, pudiendo observar que Nepeta ya no estaba a mi lado sino sentada en el suelo, observándome.

**-¿Eh?¿Anoche? Nada... ¿A qué te refieres Karkat?-** dijo con las piernas cruzadas y actitud de no saber de qué iba el tema. No, ahora no iba a hacerse la lista conmigo.

**-Sabes perfectamente que ocurrió y no quiero, no pienso, volver a repetirlo-** lo decía como si hubiese cubos de por medio, pero aunque solo fuera un beso, sentía como si no pudiese mirarla a la cara sin pensar en eso.

**-Déjale, esta aún medio atontado por el golpe y no sabe lo que dice.-** Aradia irrumpió en la sala con un paño húmedo y me lo colocó en la frente junto con algo de agua para beber. La tragué casi de inmediato notando el amargo sabor a medicina que contenían. Oh no. Calmantes.**-Nepeta solo se metió contigo en la cama porque perdías temperatura, deberías ser más agradecido, Karkat-** esas fueron las últimas palabras audibles antes de volver a caer presa del sueño.


End file.
